Moments
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: Beat- "If I beat you at Twister," he asks; "Can I have a kiss?" 50 sentences/moments of Jamille! Merry Christmas! T because I'm slightly paranoid.


**Title: **Moments

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **Hey! It's Christmas everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS! For all you Jamille fans I have a present for you. 50 moments of Jamille love! :-) I hope you all love it. :0)

**Summary:** Beat-"If I beat you at Twister," he asks; "Can I have a kiss?" 50 sentences/moments of Jamille! Merry Christmas!

**Dedication:** to my brother who loves Lomille. ;) Love you bro!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Big Time Rush, James and Camille would be together!

_

* * *

(Caramel)_

She will never forget the intensity in his deep caramel eyes as he asked her to dance.

_(Ice)_

While ice will keep the swelling skin on her lips down, the healing balm of his mint flavored mouth cures her soul.

_(Electricity)_

As she snuggled closer into his side, he thanked God for cutting off the electricity.

_(Static)_

Even though she could not hear most of the conversation through the static, she did hear him utter, _"I miss you baby, so much."_

_(Touch)_

All she did was grasp his hand when he tried to leave her; who knew it would end on the bed with her and his arms.

_(Motorcycle)_

She thought he had wanted the motorcycle to impress the "ladies", who would have thought it was only so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

_(Sixteen)_

Her boyfriend missed her birthday; it didn't matter, _he_ serenaded her on the balcony.

_(Smile)_

His smiled dazzled the audience and tween girls around the world, but _hers_ captivated him.

_(Cake)_

At her second wedding and first true wedding, she actually smeared cake into the right person, without an ounce of annoyance.

_(Tears)_

When he heard she might be leaving the Palm Woods, an unknown substance slithered down his features, leaving him wondering if it was because his heart hurts.

_(Chemistry)_

She asked him if he wanted to study chemistry together, (un)fortunately, he thought she had meant the kissing kind.

_(Dance)_

_The City is Ours_ she agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies

_(Marriage)_

Through the screen of the 52 inch television, images of her wedding played, ending with her leaving with the best man.

_(Words)_

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_," is only true when he whispers, "No matter what they say, you will always be perfect to me."

_(Hope)_

And though young relationships may not stand forever, there is hope.

_(Beat)_

"If I beat you at Twister," he asks; "Can I have a kiss?"

_(Wink)_

Even when her attempts to woo his friend failed, he would always wink at her; signaling he would help, even though it broke his heart.

_(Snores)_

She used to hate listening to heavy breathing, but after losing him, then getting him back, she was glad she had a reminder he was there.

_(Cellphone)_

He added ily to every text, but she didn't know what it meant till Jo told her.

_(Youtube)_

Katie taped their practice for the audition on YouTube; that was the beginning on the end with her and her boyfriend, he could not be gladder.

_(PCD)_

Nicole Scherzinger may have been his first Hollywood crush, but in no way did that oversized pop star compare to _her_.

_(Algebra)_

He wondered a simple question, if 2x + 3y = 23, then does he + her = love?

_(Quote)_

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous,*" he found this quote to be completely true.

_(Lesson)_

Lesson number one, never wear a string bikini again if you like it.

_(Sleep)_

His soft breathes warmed her neck as they spooned; she hoped he would stay asleep.

_(Ringtone)_

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry rang from her phone; after letting her stammer for a bit, he leaned in and announces, "I hope you put that as my ringtone."

_(Flowers)_

Her boyfriend gave her a dozen roses after her first premiere, _he_ gifted her a single, beautiful daisy.

_(Stilettos)_

"Step 1, step 2, step 3… Ahhh! – mmph-… Uh, hi, uh, let's just pretend I didn't just fall for you, I mean on you!"

_(Chocolate)_

Opening her apartment door, she found a large box of her desired chocolate with a note say, "to My Coco Crazy Girl."

_(Carnival)_

As she and her (ex)boyfriend walked into the "just friends " tunnel, _he_ pulled her aside and took her to the "more than friends" tunnel.

_(Check)_

When they had their first date, they playfully bantered over who should pay the check; he did.

_(Date)_

Her favorite date is January 22nd, that's the day she first laid eyes on _him_.

_(Coke)_

What most people don't know about her, she obsessively drinks Coca-Cola, it's her coffee; he develops the taste himself after a few dozen kisses.

_(Weekend)_

Most weekends he messes around with his hair and takes _oh so gorgeous_ pictures, this weekend he will be doing something even more important, getting _her_ back.

_(Lunch)_

Thursday, at lunchtime, they would meet and practice acting, songs, and more; Thursday was his favorite day of the week.

_(Acting)_

She acted like she didn't care about him kissing her that unscripted time; in reality, she wanted him to kiss her again.

_(Stronger)_

In Big Time Rush, he was considered the weakest, but they don't know he _is_ strong for letting _her_ be happy without him.

_(Earrings)_

One Christmas, he gave her homemade earrings created with glitter, clay, and wire; she never takes them off.

_(Singing)_

He was the singer, but _oh boy_ did he love to hear her sing "You Belong with Me" to him.

_(Lamp)_

Under a lamppost during a long wintry night, they kissed, his hand on her stomach, excuse me, baby bump.

_(English)_

He once spoke all day in an English accent, all because of that stupid Sherlock Holmes she loved so much.

_(Model)_

She was not a model, he was; but he loved seeing her try on clothes… and taking them off.

_(War)_

As his letter drifted onto the unforgiving ground, she fervently wished war was just a game.

_(Book)_

Her favorite book character would have to be Jacob, but he didn't compare to _him_ and his washboard abs.

_(Vampire)_

His skin may not sparkle, and his eyes are not red, but he does make all the girls swoon and chooses a girl who is definitely not in the same species as him.

_(Singing)_

During Big Time Rush's Boyfriend video, all he could imagine was asking _her_ to let him be _her_ boyfriend.

_(Hair)_

She likes his hair, all quaffed and styled; she loves his hair

_(Kiss)_

That first kiss was scripted, the second one wasn't, but her first true kiss with him was at her first wedding, right in front of her (ex)fiancé.

_(Hate)_

They were so opposite; they should have hated each other.

_(Love)_

But because they were so opposite, they fit; that sort of fit is called love.

* * *

*Ingrid Bergman Quote

* * *

This took me FOREVER to finish! Five pages on Word processor! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Was anyone else really disappointed at the lack of Jamille on the show? I was really looking forward to Big Time Girlfriend, but it was a huge let down… Oh well, have a Happy, Joyful, Merry Christmas!

In God We Trust,

Alex


End file.
